A Tale of Two Tacos
by LancesKitten
Summary: On the way home from a Halloween party, the Voltron Force stops by a taco shop for a late night snack, but mischief ensues! Drabble fic for Hunk's Corner. Voltron: Defender of the Universe. Originally published on Hunk's Corner website on 10/02/2016. Be warned - Adult themes and innuendo! Hints at Keith/Allura


This is a short story written for the Hunk's Corner Drabble Challenge. A word or theme is given to use in a story with a 500 word limit about the Voltron universe.

More info can be found at:

thenewhrh dot weebly dot com backslash drabblefic dot html

* * *

 **A Tale of Two Tacos**

By Shannon (AKA KittyShan, LancesKitten)

Word: Howl

Word Count: 500

Voltron: Defender of the Universe

 **Disclaimers:** Voltron and all associated characters are owned and copyrighted by WEP. Original/new characters belong to the author.

 **Author's Note:** Inspired by a few late night conversations with some terrific friends. I said I'd find a way to work "taco" into my drabble and here it is! To my gals on Twitter - SeanMontgom Skechek raelee514 ZWMonkey TheOriginalKL AmarilloKC - Thank you all for making me hungry - and helping the taco shop down the street get rich. ;)

* * *

"That was so much fun!" Allura glanced back at Lance, who followed her through the door Hunk was holding open for their little group.

"Halloween parties rock," Lance grinned. "All the girls in sexy costumes!"

"It's been a while since we did this!" Hunk stepped through the door, nodding toward Keith and Pidge who were considering a menu mounted above a long counter.

Pidge turned and said something to the newcomers.

"You gotta take that parrot mask off, Little Buddy," Hunk explained. "Can't understand a word you said."

The youngster pulled off the plush bird head. "Why do you guys get to be pirates and I get stuck in a bird suit?"

Lance ruffled Pidge's hair. "Because you're the only one Hunk can carry on his shoulders!"

"Can I take your order?" A voice was heard over the ruckus, and everyone turned their attention to choosing their meals.

Within a few minutes the Voltron Force were seating themselves around a table, each with a tray of delicious-smelling food.

"Mmmm," Hunk delighted in the rich, spicy tastes. "Mexican food is my favorite!"

"I thought all food was your favorite," Pidge teased as the group laughed.

"This *is* delicious!" Allura exclaimed, exceedingly pleased with her choice.

"What'd you get, Princess?" Keith smiled.

"Tacos - would you like to taste my taco?"

"Sure!" Keith smiled and leaned in for a nibble of Allura's tasty taco. "It's fishy...is it cod?"

The THWACK of Lance's hand hitting the tabletop stilled any reply Allura might've made, and Red Lion's pilot **HOWLED** with laughter. Next to him, Hunk sat with his mouth ajar, quickly reaching over to cover Pidge's ears.

The Princess surveyed her teammates. "Lance?! Are you all right? H-Hunk. . .?"

Eyes wide with confusion, Allura turned to find Keith red-faced, glaring hotly at Lance.

From the size of his grin, this didn't seem to bother Lance. "So, Princess, can _**I**_ have a taste of your taco? Or is it just for Keith?"

"Lance!" Keith growled.

"I might've shared my taco with you, too," Allura stared icily at Lance, "but you've upset Keith and ruined our fun! I don't understand why, but it's obvious he doesn't want me letting anyone else taste my taco. So, he'll be the only one getting any."

Her declaration created even more **HOWLS** of laughter; Lance pausing as he wiped away tears.

"Oh Princess, I'm sorry if I upset you," he was doing his best to look defeated, only the crinkle at the corner of his eyes giving him away. "What if I offered to give you my burrito for a taste of that taco?"

"We're leaving. Now." Keith shot out of his seat.

The group rose and began to silently fill out of the small restaurant, each pausing by the door to throw away their trash and stack their trays on a nearby table.

When only Lance and Allura were left inside, she quickly slipped a twenty dollar bill into his hand and winked. "Worth. Every. Penny."

 **END**


End file.
